Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan
Rocky Ich habe einen Artikel zum Gegner "Rocky" verfasst, weiß jetzt aber nicht, ob er im Deutschen anders heißt. Könntest du ihn dir mal anschauen und ihn gegebenenfalls verschieben? Ok, danke. Könntest du dir mal die anderen Gegner angucken, die ich beschrieben habe? Wahrscheinlich war Rocky/Feinstein kein Einzelfall. Falls es dich interessiert, JEDER Helfer aus Superstar Ultra ist jetzt hier vertreten (sag bitte, dass es dich interessiert...)! (Krustenkäse 18:40, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Meister (vielbeschäftigter MANN) Wooooooooow, sieht toll aus. Wo hast du die ganzen Bilder her? Die im amerikanischen Kirby-Wiki haben diese Tabellen irgendwie überall... AfW8: Derzeit schreibe ich nichts, da mir Marta etwas mit Planung und ähnlichem geschrieben hat, und ich möchte da nichts durcheinanderbringen. On: Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich noch 'ne Weile, mal gucken^^ (Ich konnt mich wegen Computervirus länger nich melden, der Artikel ist derbst groß) Keine Ahnung wie lange, kann gut sein (wieso fragst du?). Zu Pelly, ist das dieser Pinguin aus Mausattacke? Über den habe ich gar nicht geschrieben... Puh, ich sollte bei YouTube auch mal ein Video hochladen - mein Akkount hat bestimmt schon Staub angesetzt^^ (Krustenkäse 17:12, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Häufige Gegner Oooooooohhhhhhhhh... ähjm, tja sry ^^ (Krustenkäse 17:27, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Spectropedia-Hilfe Da ich in Sachen Bildbearbeitung eine absolute Niete bin, habe ich mich an das "Logo Creation Wiki" gewendet, dort aber noch keine Rückmeldung erhalten (ich brauch ein Logo!). Wenn du gut in sowas bist, könntest du dich der Sache mal annehmen? (Krustenkäse 17:29, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Hätt ja sein können, besser als ich bist du allemal^^ Außerdem haste es hier ja auch geschafft. Im LCW (ich bins Leid, das Wiki auszuschreiben) habe ich schon zwei Bilder gepostet. Gucks dir doch einfach mal an, du findest es unter dem ersten Punkt auf der Startseite (ich glaub der heißt "Request a Logo", oder so) und dann unter Spectrobes/Logo. (ich will nich zu viel verlangen, aber ein Favicon wär auch nich schlecht^^ thx)(Krustenkäse 18:03, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Danke!!! P.S. Die heißen Komadoros und Spikan sowie das Schattenviech Makadoros, der Endgegner Krux und Rallens Partnerin Jeena. Hast du auch Spectrobes? Gezeichnet (voll die Überraschung^^) (Krustenkäse 18:09, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Wow, sieht klasse aus (auch wenn Rallen etwas kleiner ist, aber trotzdem klasse)! Soviel dazu, dass du sowas nicht kannst^^ Sag mal, um neun sollte ich doch on sein. Was gibts denn so wichtiges? Welches Bild ist denn zu groß? Oh, und die Ehre, ein Admin zu sein - da sag ich nicht nein! Die Story fand ich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, ist ja auch noch gar nicht fertig... DANKE DANKE THANKS MERCI ICH KÜSSE DEN BODEN VOR DEINEN FÜßEN, OH MÄCHTIGER!!!!! Ich fand es besser als "Spectrobes-Wiki"... (Krustenkäse 19:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) All Kirby wants to do is walk away Was fällt dir ein, so ein trauriges Video hochzuladen *sniff* *sniff* Und dann noch mit so einer deprimierenden Hintergrundmusik??? Ich heule gleich! Ohne Scherz! Mein Tag ist ruiniert!(Krustenkäse 21:53, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Natürlich wurde ich gezwungen, es zu sehen (rein theoretisch, jedenfalls^^): Du gibst mir deinen YouTube-Kanal, und da ist dann dieses Video riesengroß auf deiner Seite. Aber es ist sonst echt gut geworden. Bist du derjenige, der in den Kirby-Animefolgen die deutschen Untertitel hinzufügt? Fleißig, fleißig... Und das mit dem Spectrobes-Wiki habe ich geschrieben, weil du meintest, dass der Name ganz schön lang sei, war also nur 'ne Erklärung. Krustenkäse 11:06, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Oh, und ich habe eine seeeeehr wichtige Frage: Wenn ich zukünftig besonders steif und künstlich schreibe, hält mich MtaÄ dann für 18? Ich will wissen, was FSS ist, nur deshalb... ja ich weiß, guter Plan^^ :Ganz sicher nicht :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 11:08, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hätt ja klappen können... oh, und Nitzudan, danke für die Bereitstellung deiner Disku für anderer Leuts Gespräche! Mach weiter so ^^ =P ^^ Krustenkäse 11:29, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC)